Fluid dispensers are known in which a piston pump has a piston which is adapted to be moved in a linear manner within a cylindrical chamber to pump fluid. The piston is coupled to a first end of a lever and a motor is connected to the second end of a lever with the lever pivoted about a pivot point between its first and second ends. The motor is adapted to move the second end of the lever upwardly and downwardly so as to translate this motion into upward and downward movement of the piston. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the first end of the lever reciprocally pivots about an arc centered on the fulcrum, pivot point which has the disadvantage of moving the first end of the lever which is connected to the piston in an arcuate motion rather than in a straight line as is preferred for linear coaxial sliding of the piston in the chamber. To the extent that the connection point of the piston with the lever moves in an arcuate rather than a linear manner, increased wear and the opportunity for failure of the seal between the piston and the chamber may result.